1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a tray assembly for wheel chairs, and, more particularly, a tray assembly which is removably attached to and supported by a conventional wheel chair where the tray position is horizontally, vertically and rotationally adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain mountings have been previously invented to support trays upon wheel chairs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,705,287; 4,779,884; and 4,878,685 provide recent examples of the prior art. The previous tray assemblies for wheel chairs have certain limitations in use. What is needed is a universal tray assembly for wheel chairs which has the following characteristics:
a. Supporting post or posts may be installed within wheel chair frame openings or externally clamped upon the wheel chair frame.
b. The tray may be supported from either the right or left side of the wheel chair; when maximum support is required, the tray may utilize support from both sides of the wheel chair.
c. The tray swings horizontally out of the way.
d. The tray is vertically adjustable.
e. Various sizes of trays may be used
f. Tray positions are adjustable both front-to-rear and side-to-side, as well as being rotationally adjustable about a horizontal axis.
g. The tray assembly is self-storing without disconnection from the wheel chair.